


Sticky, Sweet, Saccharine

by Fadburger



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Boob Stuff Mostly, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Foreplay, Miqo'te Anatomy, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Attraction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadburger/pseuds/Fadburger
Summary: After a long day helping people out as usual, the Warrior of Darkness (and Light) shows up to a meeting in her somewhat skimpy summer wear....things heat up from there.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Sticky, Sweet, Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> Dalmascan top good. G'raha agrees. 
> 
> Actual smut to come in the next installment when I stop being a coward!!!

It was a beautiful night at the Crystarium and Rena had just finished helping a kind older elf woman find her chicken that had escaped, some might have found that to be a rather silly task especially for the warrior of darkness, but at this point she has had lots of experience doing similar (if not the same) tasks and was an expert chicken tracker. 

All day she'd been helping folks with things since she had lots of free time lately, and didn't like to be idle for too long so she was clad in her more casual "armor" that wasn't useless in a fight but wasn't the most....protective gear around, leaving more skin on display than protected. But it was summer, the weather was nice and she enjoyed the free feeling of it, along with the feel of the sun. The sun which she brought back instead of the blazing, unfaltering light before. Light that persisted regardless of the actual temperature in the air, finally the light being out meant that you could actually feel the sun on your skin. 

However now the sun had long past gone down and Rena was standing before the Dossal Gate, appreciating the beautiful glow of the Crystal Tower against the backdrop of a clear and starry sky. A sight awe inspiring enough on its own without any other scenery to take away from it. After a few minutes staring above her, thinking about her accomplishments in the First, a thought hit her like a ton of bricks. It’s _night_ and she had a meeting to attend in the Oculus with the Exarch to discuss with him what she could be doing to help out now that she doesn’t have to deal with the lightwardens any longer. She checked the pocket chronometer she always kept on her and gaped in shock at the time...she was _very_ late and _very_ lucky to be right in front of where she was meant to go. 

Another thought came to her as she approached the guard...she had intended to change into something a bit more professional than her warm weather casual clothes before going to a meeting, especially one with the Exarch. She certainly knew at this point that she could be more casual with him after learning his identity (of which she had an inkling before his unveiling) and after all they had been through together. And with all that he had asked of her as well, she figured he really hadn’t any right to complain if she was going to be more informal with him than he’d liked. Either way though, she liked to put on an air of professionalism for all meetings...the informalities could come with friendly chats, although she wasn’t sure he had seen her at this level of “informality” before. 

In this case informality meant a sleeveless top loosely draped around her chest, cinched in around her abs with a wide and ornate belt along with a very short and very skin tight pair of undershorts (that the Exarch would _definitely_ recognize as they had been snatched from the laundry area, unbeknownst to him, by Lyna who saved Rena in a pinch when the chicken she was chasing caused her to land ass-first in the mud) and her comfiest work boots. While she was out chasing chickens earlier in the day she had found a patch of cute flowers and had made a crown out of them for a touch of whimsy on such a lovely day. While extremely airy and comfortable to run around in, the outfit was far from conservative, since the neckline of the top formed a v that ended below her breasts and showed enough of the same to make her bindings unwearable, not to mention the extremely open sides. It was honestly somewhat of a miracle that nothing spilled out of the top completely. 

Despite her clothes’ appropriateness, at this point she was so late for the meeting that Rena decided to forego changing and just deal with the possible fallout of appearing in the Oculus in less than “heroic” attire. Steeling her nerves she walked up to the guard and informed him of her meeting with the Crystal Exarch. The guard promptly showed her inside to the Oculus where the Exarch was awaiting her arrival, as always, in front of the portal and sometimes scrying mirror. Locking the door behind him, and promising the Exarch that he would only return at his word, the guard left Rena at the door. Thanking the guard she returned her gaze to the Exarch, it was such a welcome sight for her to see his soft, welcoming eyes looking at her as if she was his guiding star. 

His adoration for her was a lot for her to take in sometimes, but it was also refreshing in equal measure to have somebody glad to see her just for her own sake and not because of what she could do for them. Although he had tried to conceal his identity (to middling results, she had a strong suspicion) during the whole vanquishing-the-lightwardens affair, and had forcibly yanked her and her friends from the Source to save the First it was clear he was doing so for the sake of the people and not just because it was something he didn’t want to do himself. It had been a bit of a tough pill to swallow at first but she knew there were few other options available, and the Exarch had been willing to risk it all to do his part. 

So, looking at him now, she knew he wasn’t just happy to see her because there were things he needed done. She knew it was genuine affection in his gaze and not just a guise. She had seen that same look aimed at her before and also knew it to be true. Her lost beloved Haurchefant would look at her like that every time she would show up in his office and later when he would see her out and about in Ishgard, or at his own home which had become a second home to her as well. It made her heart clench in sadness to think about him, but also helped her come to terms with things to have another man she also deeply loved look at her the same way. Where Haurchefant was warm and sweet like the hot cocoa he offered to comfort, the Exarch was straightforward and refreshing like the simple sandwiches he had left for her. 

Of course, although Rena had somewhat more than just a hunch that the Exarch had feelings for her, nothing had been stated out in the open yet. They’d been dancing around each other, seemingly both of them too scared or shy to bring it up and move their relationship to the next level. While she could understand why he would have some reservations, she was willing to work with him to make their relationship work. At least, she would be if either one of them would make a move...and she was sincerely hoping it would be him. While a strong fighter and fairly decent leader, taking the reins in her own personal life was another matter altogether. 

Remembering where she was (standing in the middle of the Oculus, with the man taking up her thoughts in front of her) Rena whipped her head up quickly, realizing she was probably creating an awkward silence with her blank eyed stare. Indeed, before her the Exarch was nervously rubbing his hands together and fidgeting in that adorable way of his. It crossed her mind that maybe it wasn’t so bad after all that she had spaced out, if this was her reward. However she WAS there for a meeting, so it was probably for the best to get the meeting started considering she was also LATE for said meeting to begin with. She decided to put on her brightest yet somewhat apologetic looking smile to break the tension that was starting to loom over them. 

“So! G’raha. You’re looking refreshed today, did Lyna finally convince you to get some rest and eat a full meal?” Rena started, awkwardly, not the best at making small talk and unsure of how to begin a conversation. Not giving him a chance to actually answer, she continued. “Sorry I’m late for the meeting, I lost track of the time catching chickens and...making his flower crown. Important business, I know…” she trailed off. 

“Ah! Yes, I had been strong-armed by Lyna to take a break...she’s getting tired of having to scrape fish off my mail.” He sighed, “my age must be getting the best of me.” Shrugging, he moved on, not wanting to talk about all the time he wasted doing anything but work when all he wanted to do was keep working. “No apology necessary for delaying the meeting,” He looked directly in her eyes, “as you know I would wait for you. However long it may take.”

  
  
Rena knew that he meant it, which made her feel even more guilty about being late, despite it not being his intention. He had already waited 300 years for her total. He did not deserve to be strung along by her for something stupid like CHICKEN CATCHING and FLOWER CROWN MAKING. Although not much of a consolation prize for wasting his time, she had an idea. She plucked the flower crown from her own head, leaned forward a bit and stood on her tiptoes to reach up and close the distance between them to place it on his head gently, placing it over his ears so it would sit nicely on top of his head. When she rocked back on her heels to survey her work, knowing that the flowers would suit him adorably, she noticed something she hadn’t quite expected. He was blushing furiously. 

The Miqo'te woman cocked her eyebrow at him with curiosity. Was he embarrassed to be wearing something as sweet as a flower crown? Or that she had given him a gift out of nowhere? He suddenly seemed awfully interested in the floor, although he would intermittently glance up at her, not meeting her eyes...or even her face for that matter, and then his eyes would be quickly drawn down to the ground again. Observing him more she noticed his eyes linger a little while longer around her chest before he would predictably shoot his eyes to the ornate flooring of the Oculus again. 

Looking down at herself she realized what had happened...when she had stretched and leaned forward to put the flower crown on him she had basically shoved her chest in his face, as well has shifting the fabric already barely covering her breasts back and out slightly, letting even more of her soft skin out into the open. Smirking, Rena looked up at the Exarch, face nearly as red as his hair. 

“Like what you see?” She drawled, keeping the mood light but also lowering her voice a fraction hoping to sound somewhat sultry. The Exarch’s eye shot to hers, almost too quickly, his utter shock written all over his flushed face. 

“A-ah...I am not sure what you speak of, Rena…” he trailed off, fidgeting with his hands and looking like a kit caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

Stepping forward slowly, and with a small coquettish smile on her face, she trailed her finger from her chin, down her throat and past her collarbones going between her breasts until tapering off to play with the soft belt cinched around her waist. Rena was far from a master seductress, having only been with people who had first expressed an interest in her before, but she’d figured the poor Seeker man in front of her was already far gone enough that even her feeble attempt would at least be properly received. Indeed the Exarch had a slightly stricken look on his face when he tore his eyes from her bosom. 

Gently grasping his flesh hand in both of hers (not knowing how much sensation was in the crystal one), Rena lifted it slightly and brought it towards herself. Still somewhat out of his senses the Exarch did not put up any sort of resistance, but watched with awe to see what she was going to do. 

“Raha,” she began boldly, being a worldly sort she understood the gravity of calling him by his true name without the clan letter, “w-would you like to go on a little ‘adventure’ to...explore some things with me?” She was losing her bravado, words beginning to falter and defaulting to her humor defense was proof of that.

Her addressing him like that, along with the silence being broken snapped him out of his stupor and she could tell he was considering his next step. After a couple moments of thoughtful silence he licked his lips, then opened his mouth slowly to respond, making sure to measure his words carefully. 

“I….I would like that very much Rena. Although I had not come here today expecting anything like this from you, well, I can’t say I wasn’t hoping this would happen someday. So, yes, my dear. I would like to go on this so-called ‘adventure’ with you, if you would truly have me.” He was still blushing hotly, but his eyes were eager and bright with determination as well as lust. 

He began to raise his hand slowly, tentatively, while her hands dropped back to her sides, waiting. Sticking the tip of his tongue between his lips in concentration, he brought his other hand up as well, parting the loosely draped fabric of her top and exposing her breasts to his hungry eyes. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, expectantly biting her plush lower lip. That action only seemed to embolden him, because the next thing she knew both of his mismatched hands were cupping her heated flesh. The crystal hand was actually surprisingly warmer than she expected, considering, but still cool enough to draw out a gasp from her when his palm came to a rest over her already pert nipple. Further egged on by the sounds she was making, he began to gently massage the soft flesh that more than filled his hands, taking a detour here and there to tweak and tug on her nipples in turn.

Bending his head down slightly, the Exarch set his lips to her pulse at the side of her neck, softly and reverently kissing, sucking and biting gently in turn to make a trail to trace where her own hand had tempted him mere minutes ago. All the while he was pushing the top the rest of the way off of her shoulders, leaving the fabric to hang limply from where it was cinched around her waist. After what felt like an eternity, his lips eventually reached their destination. Lifting her breasts slightly, he brought his mouth down to the one held in his flesh hand first, showering it in more of the same kisses and bites that paved the path there before pulling the nipple between his plush lips with a firm suction, all the while teasing it with the tip of his tongue. 

With her still in his mouth he raised his heavily lidded eyes to gauge her reaction through his lashes, as he was unsure of what she liked, and was hoping she liked what he was doing as much as he did. The image that was revealed to him almost knocked him breathless. She was rivalling him in terms of how flushed she was, glossy lips parted in pleasure with her expressive ears twitching back and forth and bold eyebrows knitted nearly into her hairline, nostrils slightly flared as she gasped softly in response to his actions.

His tail lashed behind him excitedly at the reaction he had drawn out in her, ears wiggling in joy that he was pleasing her. Perhaps nothing in the world could make up for what he had done, and made her do, but if he could even just bring her this much pleasure...this much of a distraction from everything, then at least he could begin to live with himself. She clearly wanted him as much as he wanted her. Despite everything, despite all the changes he had been through over the decades, centuries, physical and emotional….she wanted him. He was a silly old man, yet she still desired him. This only strengthened his resolve to show her the extent of his affection for her, starting with physical satisfaction.

With a wet pop his mouth pulled away from her nipple, only to continue on the route he had set down her body, open-mouthed kisses being periodically placed in the area between her breasts and soft nuzzles and bites on the underside of them. All the while his hand was working at where his mouth had been, massaging and tugging. He brought his other hand to the previously neglected breast, mirroring his actions on the other. Soon enough the Exarch had hit a barrier, the middle part of the top she was wearing was blocking his path downwards. Pulling away slightly he took her chin in his hand and gently lifted her face to focus on his.

“Ah, Rena...I-if it would please you, I would like to take off your top...to feel more of you.” He requested, slightly awkwardly. His flush had darkened again and his ears had lowered somewhat, as if he wasn’t already being intimate with her just moments ago. Rena looked back at him warmly, knowing that despite his apparent shyness he was as turned on as she was. 

“Oh Raha, I could do ya one better!” She smirked at him, winking, mirth evident in her tone. After easily removing her top she slotted her fingers in the waistband of her shorts, teasingly shimmying them down her hips and thighs slowly to give him a bit of a show. She kicked off her boots briefly before completely removing the pants and flinging them at him playfully.

Immediately after automatically catching the pants he noticed two things once he got over his moment of shock (eyes wide and mouth gaping open slightly). First of all she clearly was wearing nothing under her pants. Secondly that they were _his_ very own undergarments. He had no idea where she could have gotten them, all he knew was that the concept of her wearing his clothing was extremely appealing and moreover the fact that she was wearing the shorts with nothing underneath was intensely pleasing. 

After getting through that revelation he finally took a moment to let everything sink in and drink in the sight before him, her toned muscles on display, proof of her adventuring prowess that he so admired. Not so lean that she didn’t have ample curves for him to sink his fingers into though. Muscular thighs he was already imagining tightening around his head while he would give her pleasure with his mouth and talented tongue that had once upon a time teased her in a different way. 

Snapping himself out of his reverie, G’raha boldly stepped forward and firmly held Rena by the hips while leaning in to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Now that they were together again and with all secrets and barriers, both physical and metaphorical, gone between them he meant to show her every onze of emotion without holding back. Up until now he’d been mostly hesitant, but as he affirmed to himself his feelings about her he also stoked the flames of lust threatening to lick at his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join a really cool group of other fic writers and readers, come join the Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, it's right on the tin! This fic would not exist if not for their enabling lmao. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/By6ZuYm


End file.
